Another World, Another Chance
by exotic oaSis
Summary: d/hr...six years after graduating from Hogwarts, Hermione now teaches young witches and wizards how to deal with their magic in the muggle world. After awhile, Hermione finds herself living in a lie, only to be accepted by her once hated nemesis! plz R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these main characters, they all belong to JK Rowling, but I do own some of the small characters, and the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Class! Please settle down!" Hermione's voice rang throughout the small class. It was her last class of the day, and it was nearly over. Hermione Granger, now a teacher in the muggle world, taught ten year old witches and wizards how to deal with their magic, and the basics of magic before they were to enter the three schools of witchcraft and wizardry. She had graduated from Hogwarts six years ago, and was the youngest teacher in the Minestry of Magic. The Minestry had appointed her to teach younger students, so that everyone was caught up to Minestry standards by the time the young witches and wizards would start their first year. She had three classes each day, each class ranging from her beginners class (which started at 10am), to her advanced class (which was her last class of the day, starting at 1pm).   
  
"Okay class!" Hermione started, "For homework, I want you to all finish pages 15 to 17 in your textbooks, and we shall take up the answers tomorrow in class. I will be collecting them, so please have them done! You may have the rest of the 10 minutes remaining to finish up your homework!"  
  
Her class quietly worked on their homework as Hermione sat in her desk preparing for the next day's lesson. At 2:30pm, she dismissed her class, and headed to her small appartment. With the permission of the Minestry of Magic, Hermione was able to bewitch her tiny apartment. Through the eyes of a muggle, it was a one-bedroom apartment, with a bathroom, small living room, and a tiny kitchen/laundry room, but though the eyes of a witch or wizard, it was four-bedroom, two-story apartment with a kitchen fit for a chef, a bathroom fit for a swimming team, and a living room that could host a party for the entire royal family! Once entering her home, she put her coat and purse in the closet and headed for her bedroom, where a tired Crookshanks lay curled up on her bed. Perching inside her cage, was Hermione's new pet owl. A beautiful, large, deep brown owl which she named Cocao. Hermione stroked Crookshanks behind his ears, then proceeded to her dresser, where she took off her jewelry, and dressed into something more comfortable. She glanced at a picture of her and her two best friends on their graduation, which was framed and sitting on her dresser. She suddenly missed red-head Ron Weasley and 'the boy who lived' Harry Potter. She missed all the adventures the three of them shared throughout their years at Hogwarts, and she missed the Gryffindor tower, which was a second home for her. Hermione thought about sending letters to her two friends, who now played for international quidditch teams. As if she had read Hermione's mind, Cocao began softly nipping Hermione's finger, begging to deliver a letter to anybody.   
  
"Okay okay Cocao, I'll write them a letter!" Hermione smiled. Cocoa hooted in delight, which made Crookshanks stir.   
  
"Shhh," Hermione placed a finger on her lips and took a pad of paper and a pen to the living room.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Hello! I know it has been awhile since we've last written, but I've been quite busy with teaching. I can assure you that it's not that easy! I'm sure that you are probably busy with your quidditch team as well! I have yet to catch one of your games! I ordered wizard cable, but I just haven't found the time to sit and watch a game, whether it be yours or Ron's. So how are you doing? I honestly miss the three of us hanging around together, and just having fun. I was looking at a picture of the three of us at graduation, and I couldn't help but think 'Wow! It's already been six years!' Can you believe that? It seems like only yesterday! I haven't been back to the wizard world in quite awhile (except for meetings with the Minestry). When are you guys finished your season? If you have any free time, you, Ron and myself should really get together and just have fun. If you have time, write back and send any new pictures of you. Find out when you're free, and don't be shy to just drop by anyday. You know where I live! Have fun and good luck in your games! I miss you very much!  
Love, Hermione Granger  
  
She sealed the letter and began writing Ron's letter.  
  
Dear Ron,  
Hello there! How are you? I know that it's been awhile, but I've been a bit busy with teaching, and I'm positive that you've been busy with quidditch games and practices! How is your team doing anyways? Have you played Harry's team yet, or is that game later on in the future? I can't believe how fast time has past! Have you realized that it's already been six years since we've graduated frmo Hogwarts? I really miss it there, and all the fun you, Harry and myself had! I haven't been back to the wizard world in awhile, and I was hoping that if you and Harry have a vacation or day off from quidditch, the three of us could do something together in the wizard world. What do you say? So Ron, found anyone special lately? Or are you too busy traveling with your team? Anyways, I just wanted to say 'hello' and to know how you were doing. If you have some free time, don't be afraid to drop by the muggle world and visit me! You know where I live! Write back whenever you have some spare time, and send me new pictures of you! Good luck in your games! I miss you so much!  
Love, Hermione Granger  
  
She kissed both letters and attched them to Cocoa's legs and watched her soar into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
okay, i know this part is a bit slow...but i promise the next chapter is more exciting! don't forget to review!   
-Baby T 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling, but I do own the story and the minor characters...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
At 8am the next morning, Hermione awoke and slipped into the shower, ready for a new day. After the quick shower, she hurried to the kitchen and ate breakfast, cleaning up when she had finished. Back in her bedroom, she stood in front of her walk-in closet and wondered what to wear. She finally decided to wear black dress pants, with a low-cut red blouse. Leaving her now dry brown hair down, she picked up the day's lessons and put on her shoes, ready to leave her apartment. The school where she taught, was roughly a ten minute walk, and it was a gorgeous April morning. Hermione arrived to meet her first student, along with his mother.  
  
"Good morning Roger!" Hermione greeted. She turned to his mother, who had offered her hand.  
  
"My name is Vanessa Seimon, Roger's mother," she introduced.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Roger's teacher, Hermione Granger," Hermione shook the womans hand.  
  
"So, you're the famous teacher I'm always hearing about," Vanessa said through pursed lips. Hermione hated when people judged her abilites by her young age.  
  
"You seem a little young to be a teacher," she continued. Hermione forced a smile.  
  
"I know I do, but the Minestry would not have hired me if they didn't have any confidence in me," Hermione explained.  
  
"The Minestry. Hmph," the mother scoffed, and turned on her heels and left. Hermione just sighed.  
  
"Come on Roger, let's go inside."  
  
The day passed by fairly quickly, and she was now starting her third and finaly class of the day. Five minutes into her lesson, someone loudly knocked on the door.  
  
"Excuse me class," Hermione said, crossing the small classroom and opening the door to reveal a handsome young blond, with what appeared to be his son.  
  
"May I help you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Is this the advanced magic class?" The tall blond asked.  
  
"Yes it is, is your son a new student?"  
  
"He's my nephew," the man corrected, "And yes he is. His name is Dialo."  
  
Hermione bent down until she was eye level with the little boy.  
  
"Dialo is it?" She asked. The boy only nodded. She smiled, "Come on in."  
  
She opened the door and let Dialo in, then she turned to the man.  
  
"Will you be picking him up at the end of class?" She asked him. The man just nodded.  
  
"Class will end at 2:30pm, but I will need you to stay, so that I can discuss with you what Dialo needs to work on to catch up with our class," Hermione explained. She turned back to quiet down her class.  
  
"By the way-" she turned back, but the man had already left. She shrugged and returned to her class. Leading Dialo to the front of the class, she introduced him.  
  
"Class, we have a new student. This is Dialo-" she looked down, "I'm sorry dear, I don't know your last name."  
  
"Vulcan."  
  
"This is Dialo Vulcan. I want you to all treat him with the same respect that you treat everyone else." On that note, she showed him to an empty desk in the middle of the class, and continued with the days lesson. She didn't give out any homework that night, seeing as Dialo had a lot to catch up on. She and Dialo waited together outside the classroom, until his uncle came back.  
  
"Well, I've given Dialo his textbook and all the sheets that he needs to complete to catch up with our class. As far as I know, Dialo's a very bright kid, and he knows what he's doing," She told his uncle. For the first time, she made eye contact with him, and for some odd reason it sent chills down her spine.  
  
"The reason Dialo knows what he's doing, is because I taught him every time he came to visit me, and now that he lives with me, it's the reason we stay close," the stranger smiled.  
  
"I hope I'm not being nosy, and you most certainly don't have to answer this, but why is he living with you, and not his mother or father?" Hermione cocked her head to one side.  
  
"His mother was killed in an attack by Death Eaters, and I made a promise to her on her deathbed, that I would look after Dialo, and keep him away from his father," he explained.  
  
"His father abused both my sister, who's the mother of Dialo, and Dialo," he added after seeing the confused look on Hermione's face.   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Well Dialo has a wonderful teacher at home to help with his homework," Hermione smiled.   
  
"I think he likes it better here, with wizards his own age, and a beautiful teacher like yourself," Hermione blushed as he said this. She locked her classroom and walked outside along with Dialo and his uncle. There in front of the building was a car, which she presummed was his. As the two males got into the car, Hermione snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Wait!" She called out, "I didn't catch your name!"  
  
"Draco," the man said from the window, "Draco Malfoy."  
  
With the the car speed off into the distance, leaving a bewildered Hermione standing alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
ohhhh...Draco Malfoy eh?! Well told you this would have more suspense! Ne wayz, don't forget to review!! I luv getting reviews and they are all very much appreciated!!!  
-Baby T 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling, but I do own the story and the minor characters...  
  
A/N: thanx to everyone who reviewed!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
' It can't be,' Hermione thought while walking home, ' It just can't be.'  
  
All night her thoughts swam to the mysterious stranger, whom she now knew was Draco Malfoy, her only enemy in the both worlds. He looked so different now, tall, muscular, and more mature. His eyes still had the same piercing silver glare, yet he seemed more gentleman like.   
  
' Impossible,' she thought.  
  
His platinum blond hair was shorter than how it was in Hogwarts, and he didn't slick it back anymore, but left it in a messy style. As she curled up in bed, she wondered about how he would react when he found out who she was.  
  
By morning, she had almost forgotten about the previous day. She got ready for work, dressing in a tan knee length skirt and a white thick strap tank top. She gathered her hair into a high ponytail, and left her apartment.  
  
She couldn't help but feel slightly nervous about meeting again with Malfoy. She glanced up at the clock every few minutes, and the hands of the clock looked as if they were stuck. The day slowly passed. Seconds seemed like minutes, and minutes seemed like hours. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. It was time for her advanced class. She opened the door, to see her students lined up for class, and noticed Malfoy leaning in the shadows behind. After all the students had settled in their seats, Malfoy moved out of the shadows and approached Hermione.  
  
"I told you my name, yet I didn't catch yours," he said. Hermione took in a deep breath before answering.  
  
"Venus," she replied, hoping he couldn't spot a bad liar.  
  
"You're named after a planet?" He raised his eyebrow. She giggled.  
  
"After the Roman goddess of beauty and love," she told him. He grinned.  
  
"Well then Venus, would you care to join me for dinner tonight?" He asked. She blushed, she hadn't seen this one coming.  
  
"What about Dialo?" She asked.  
  
"Oh don't worry about him, he's going to the wizard world to spend time with my mother."  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say.  
  
"So? Dinner tonight? Maybe here in the muggle world. I've never actually tried anything here," he said.  
  
"It couldn't hurt to try," Hermione spoke.  
  
"Try what? The food or you coming to dinner with me?"  
  
She laughed, "Both I guess!"  
  
"So that's a yes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up at seven," he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" She called, not wanting him to come to her apartment, "We'll meet here, outside the building."  
  
With a confused look, he agreed, then left. She entered her class and started her lesson. She gave the class and in-class assignment as she and Dialo went over previous worksheets.  
  
"You're a smart kid Dialo, don't let anyone ruin that for you," she told him. Dialo reminded Hermione a lot about herself when she was a student at Hogwarts. He had a lot if potential inside of him. She didn't assign homework for the second night in a row, hoping that Dialo would be caught up by Monday morning.   
  
"Have a wonderful weekend!" She smiled as she dismissed her class. She was surprised to see Malfoy waiting outside for her.  
  
"Oh hello there," she greeted, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to ask you where a good place to eat would be," he replied.   
  
"Well, how about 'Chez Pierre', it's a French restaurant," she suggested.  
  
"Fine, so I'll meet you outside at seven," he walked away with Dialo close by him.   
  
Back in her apartment, her heart was racing. She had a dinner date with Draco Malfoy, and she didn't feel weird about it. Cocoa flew in at that moment with a letter attached to her leg. Hermione opened the letter and began to read.  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
I was a bit surprised to hear from you! It's Ron, if you haven't noticed. I'm doing very well, and althought quidditch is rough, it's still a lot of fun. And to answer your question, no one special yet, but I'm sure the right one will come soon. How about you? Meet anyone that interests you lately? ("You can say that again," Hermione muttered.) Well, I too hope that we can see each other soon. And no my quidditch team has yet to play Harry's team, but hopefully when we do, you'll be there in the stands, just like the old days! I'm sorry this is short, but we leave New-Zealand in about an hour, and I haven't even started packing yet! Here's a picture that was taken only a few days ago, near the New-Zealand mountains. I'll write more later on! Goodbye!  
Your friend, Ron Weasley  
  
She was happy her friend had replied, but now she was caught in between whether to tell Ron and Harry about Malfoy, or tell them nothing. She went with the latter and put the letter in her drawer, now getting ready for dinner. Once again she stood in front of her closet arguing with herself about what to wear. By 6:30pm she was ready. She chose a black evening gown, with one strap that went across to her right shoulder. She left her long wavy hair down, and added a touch of make-up, which she rarely wore. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror, then set off into the night. It wasn't dark yet, and the sun lay close to the horizon framed by a beautiful orange and pink sky. She made her way slowly to the school, slightly nervous about that night. She arrived at the school by ten to seven, and already there, seated in his car was Draco Malfoy. As soon as he saw her, he quickly got out of the car. She drew in a sharp breath. She was taken away by how handsome he was, she had never noticed this in the her entire time that she had known him.   
  
"You look absolutely stunning," Draco was breathless. She looked like a goddess, her dress clinging to every perfect curve on her body, how gracefully she walked, and her sophisticated poise. She blushed, as he escorted her to his topless sports car. They didn't speak on the way to the restaurant. Once there, the two were seated alone in the corner, away from the crowd of people.  
  
"So," Malfoy started to say, "What school did you graduate from?"  
  
Hermione was not ready to answer questions, so she just said the first thing that popped into her head.  
  
"I was taught privately by someone that you might not know."  
  
"Come on, try me," he smiled.  
  
"Um," she didn't know what to say, "Do you know...Professor Moody?"  
  
It was the only name that came to mind. Malfoy's face lit up.  
  
"Yeah! He taught at Hogwarts for a year, but it wasn't the real him, it's a long story though," he shrugged.  
  
"So you graduated from Hogwarts?" She asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Mm-hm," he hummed, taking a sip from his glass.  
  
"And your sister as well?" Hermione was curious, for thoughtout her seven years at Hogwarts, she nor any of the her friends knew that Malfoy had a sister.  
  
"No, my sister was younger than me, and she went to Durmstrang, when I was in third year at Hogwarts. My father wanted me to go to Durmstrang, but it was already too late to transfer," he answered. For the rest of the night the two got to know each other better. Hermione found out so much that she had never known about him, and he was getting to know a lie. After dinner Malfoy took her back to the school building.  
  
"I should really take you home," he started to say, "It's really dark outside."  
  
She smiled at his concern, and agreed. She directed him to her apartment and turned to look at him.  
  
"Thank you so much. This night was wonderful," her eyes still sparkled in the dark night. Malfoy couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I had a lot of fun as well. Listen, do you want me to walk you upstairs?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment, waiting to invite him inside, but remembered all the pictures of her, Ron and Harry and awards she had hanging on the walls.  
  
"That's okay," she said, "I'll be fine. Go pick up Dialo, and tell him I say hello."  
  
With that she got out of the car and began walking up the steps to the front of her apartment building, disappearing behind the large oak doors.  
  
Draco Malfoy watched her walk into the night. The way she walked made it seem as if she was walking on a cloud. He could still smell the sweet perfume that she wore in his car as he sped off into the distance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
ohhhh...what will happen next?! well review and find out! faster i get more reviews...the faster i put up the next chapter!!!  
-Baby T 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling, but I do own the story and the minor characters...  
  
A/N: wow! i didn't think you guys would really like this twist...but i'm really glad you do! okay...here are some personal thank-you's...and juss a note to those who've read my "when prince charming comes along"...you know how i mentioned a new story coming up?! just to let you know...this isn't the new story...i'm in the process of writing a new one...but i'm still not entirely sure what to call it...if you have any ideas...please please PLEASE e-mail at babyt_3@hotmail.com and tell me that you're from fanfic...if anyone else is reading this...just go to the story "when prince charming has come along" and read chapter 17 only (which is an author's note from yours truly) and read the summary of my up-coming story, and if you have any ideas for a title don't be afriad to e-mail me with ideas! and don't worry! you'll be very much creditted for the title! thankx!  
  
IceLily: always a pleasure hearing from you! =]  
AiRFiRe: same goes for you! and i did read your story...and don't say it sucks compared to mine, cuz it's really good! and i'm really enjoying it!! (as for everyone else who's reading this...go check out AiRFiRe's story "A Heart For The Heartless"...it's really good!  
az: *phew* i'm glad you think it's an interesting plot!  
Tokyobabe2040: i'm so happy that you like reading my stories! it always makes an author really happy!!! =]  
EmeraldprincessofVampires: well, i think you're my first international reviewer! (outside of north america)!!! you should feel really special! lol...ne wayz you're really quite right...i'm a a romantic! =]  
jadziadaxx: ok...i know that it's only been 6 years...but trust me...people can really change in only six years...in terms of looks and personality...i know from experiance...*sigh*  
hermione: cute and sweet it good right?! jokez! glad you like it so far!  
innyl: i know the story's kinda rushed...but hey! remember it's draco MALFOY that we're dealing with!! *smiles*  
Slin-Shady's-Modeling-Baby: "Herm"'ll tell him when the time is right...*wink wink*  
sportsfan: glad you like...me keep writing!  
angelofsmartness: like i've stated...it's really possible that they've changed a whole lot...good math you got there! lol  
lil*rebel: thank you for reviewing!  
  
okay! on with the story! and thanks for reviewing! don't forget to review again at the end! i luv hearing from you!!!  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione opened the door to her home and as she closed the door, she leaned against it, breathing hard. She knees were shaking, and her heart beat as fast as a roller coster. She never knew how charming Draco Malfoy could be. She softly pinced herself, forcing herself to believe that these past two days were all a dream. She hoped that if it was a dream, that she wouldn't wake up as of yet. After composing herself, she walked to her bathroom and started a warm bath. It was almost eleven o'clock, and she was exhusted, but she wanted to clear her mind. She slipped into the warm tub full of grotesque bubbles and closed her eyes. A picture of the new Draco Malfoy flashed in her mind, and she quickly re-opened her eyes. A pit in her stomach grew and grew, everytime she thought of him.   
  
Spending nearly an hour in the bath, she dried herself off and in her bathroom, she lay on her couch and turned on her television. She flipped throught the channels, but the many colours of the screen faded into the backround as her mind drifted off, replaying that night's events. As her finger stopped, the channel on the television, just happened to be a quidditch game between England and Albania. The annoncer's voice suddenly howled with excitment, causing Hermione to snap out of her daze.  
  
"And it's 70 to 50 for England!" The annoncer exclaimed. Hermione focused on what was on the television and realized that it was Ron's team that was playing; and winning! She sat upright and watched the game intensely, remembering how fun it was to watch Ron play as Chaser and Harry as seeked on the Gryffindor team. She watched the full game that ended at 1:15 in the morning with England winning the game. She dragged her tired body up the stairs to her bedroom. Barely opening her eyes, she shoved Crookshanks to the egde of the bed and slipped under the covers.  
  
Hermione spent the weekend marking her students work and preparing for the following week's lessons. She also received a letter from Harry, which was delivered by Hedwig on Sunday afternoon.  
  
"Well hello there Hedwig!" Hermione stroked the white owl, "Long time, no see huh?"  
  
The owl hooted in response and then flew over to Cocoa's cage for a drink of water. Hermione opened the letter and read.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I was so glad to get that letter you sent me, and was very pleased to hear from you! I'm doing fine, although quidditch is getting rougher as we draw closer to play-off season. Our team isn't doing that bad, we just left from Germany, were we played a three-game series, with us winning two of the three. The six teams in this year's play-offs is England (where Ron is playing now), Bulgaria, Egypt, Russia, Italy and last, the team I'm playing on; Grece. Our team has been holding practises almost everyday of the week, except for Sundays, and it's just tiring, and yet a lot of fun. I'm sure you know what I mean, seeing as you teach three classes a day with a bunch of ten year olds. Are they difficult to teach, kind of like Ron and I? Or are they more like you were at Hogwarts!! Well, I, too hope that the three of us can get together really soon and plan something, because it has been awhile since we've seen each other. I don't think it'll happen anytime soon, because of play-offs, but I'm certain that once play-offs are complete, then we'll have all the time in the world. I haven't got any new photos as of yet, but I'll be sure to send you one as soon as I take on! Take care, and I'll hopefully see you soon!  
Lots of love, Harry Potter  
  
She was glad that Harry was having fun, and hoped to see him and Ron soon. She put the letter in the drawer where she put Ron's and continued her marking.  
  
Monday arrived, and her classes went well. She talked to each student individually and talked to them about their progress, and how they would be receiving their acceptance letter soon from one of the three witchcraft and wizardry schools. By her third class, she saw once again Draco Malfoy outside waiting with the children to say hi. She didn't speak long with him, but promised to talk after school was over.   
  
She was surprised to see that in the span of one weekend, Dialo was able to complete every worksheet that he was given, and had caught up to where the class was now at.  
  
"Dialo, are you telling me that you were able to complete all the worksheets from September up to now in April?" Her eyes were wide, and she didn't notice that many of her students were listening. Dialo only nodded.  
  
"And you promise that you didn't do magic to hoelp you finish this?" Hermione continued asking.  
  
"No ma'am. My uncle helped me understand a few of the sheets, but I promise that I spent all weekend working to catch up," he said.  
  
"Wow," was all Hermione could say, "Very well, I'll mark all these tonight. You can continue with today's assignment on the board with everyone else."  
  
After making a mental note to correct all the sheets, she stood in front of the class and explained to them a project that they would be doing for the next week with a partner about the birth of magic and its significance. The class groaned in unison not wanting to work on a project. After choosing partners, each group began researching their project, until class was dismissed.  
  
"Venus!" Hermione heard Malfoy's voice say as he popped his head in the classroom. She smiled as she looked at him.  
  
"Your Dialo is a very bright child," she told him. He grinned, and ruffled Dialo's hair.  
  
"I know, he gets it from his uncle!" Hermione giggled and walked outside to the car with the two.   
  
"Do you want us to drop you off?" Malfoy asked. The sun reflected off Malfoy's platinum hair, his silver eyes glowing in the sun's light. She couldn't resist.  
  
"Sure!" She got in the front seat beside Malfoy and drove off towards her building. She thanked him again, after making another dinner arrangement for the next night.  
  
Tuesday came quickly and passed quickly, and soon it was night. Inside Hermione's apartment, she got ready for a more casual dinner date with Malfoy. She wanted to tell him the truth about her, but was afraid of its consequences. She wore blue jeans and a red halter top, with a blue jean jacket on top. She gathered her hair into a high ponytail, and grabbed her purse, making her way down to the lobby, where she was to meet him.  
  
They went to a drive-through movie and giggled as they watched a comedy movie. It was a night that Hermione would never forget.   
  
After picking up an ice cream shake, Malfoy dropped her in front of her apartment building. She had to tell him the truth now.  
  
"Draco," she started. It was the first time that she had used his first name, and it felt good coming out of her lips. He silenced her, placing his finger on her lips. He leaned in, his hand softly touching her cheek. He gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. Their lips tangled in a sweet kiss that sent Hermione melting in his arms. This ruined everything. She wanted to tell him who she was, but knew now that he wasn't in love with her, but with Venus. After the kiss, he backed off, watching her slowly open her eyes. She knew that this day would come eventually, but never in her entire life did she picture it with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Goodnight," Hermione whispered breathlessly, then got out of the car before he could say anything else. She walked confidently to her apartment, but nearly collapsed the second she was inside her home. She couldn't tell him now. It was too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
hmmm...so what will happen next?! well ladies and germs...(hehe!) tune in next time to find out...BUT there may not BE a next time if you don't get those reviews in!!! so fast! quickly! click the purplish-bluish button and REVIEW!!! hehe! okay! bye!  
-Baby T 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling, but I do own the story and the minor characters...  
  
A/N: ok ok...well i wasn't going to put up another chapter until later on...but i felt really generous...and besides...it's only two days until my 16th birthday! yes! i can't wait! ok...no tym for personal thank you's right now...but everyone who reviewed...you're the greatest!!! thanks again! and don't forget to review this chapter!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The days passed slowly as Hermione continued to teach her three classes, and continued to see Malfoy. She felt guiltly in not filling Harry and Ron in on the past few days, but she was afraid of what they would think...or worse, what they would do. Those days turned into a week, and soon that week turned into two. Although Hermione hated living in a lie, she was having a ton of fun on countless rendez-vous with Draco, and even some days where Dialo would tag along. It was the first time that she felt this way, and she keep denying the truth.   
  
She had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.  
  
-----------  
(In Draco's house, [well mansion really], two weeks after meeting "Venus")  
  
Draco sat by the fire, reading the Daily Prophet, while Dialo lay on his stomach completing his homework. It was a quiet evening, and although it seemed as if Draco was reading the paper, all he could think about was Venus. She was unlike all the other witches he had known throughout his life. She was different. She was very intelligant, had a way with children, and beautiful beyond means. She had long flowing brown hair, that wasn't exactly straight, but it wasn't curly either. It was wavy, and suited her sophisticated look elegantly. She had a soft complexion, and extraordinary chocolate brown eyes, that he could get lost in anyday.  
  
It was the first time he felt this way about a female. He was in love.  
  
"Uncle Draco," a soft spoken voice brought Draco back from dreamland.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need help with this magic problem," Dialo put the textbook on Draco's lap and pointed to question at hand. It was a simple word equation that involved solving, so Draco began to explain. Dialo still looked confused.  
  
"That's not how Ms. Granger taught us to do it," Dialo complained. Draco had heard Dialo call his teacher like that before, but it was only now that the name clicked.  
  
"Granger?" Draco asked.  
  
"Um, yeah," Dialo said with that certain tone of voice. Draco stood up and gave the textbook back to Dialo and took a few long strides to the many bookshelves against the wall.  
  
"Accio Hogwarts Yearbook," he bellowed and a thick book came flying towards him. He caught it in mid-air and flipped through the pages, until he reached the page he was looking for. The Head Girl page.  
  
"Mudblood," he muttered, his heart turning black once again. His back was to Dialo as he spoke.  
  
"Go to bed Dialo. It's late," he growled.  
  
"But Uncle, I'm not done my homework yet. I have one more question to go!" Dialo said.  
  
"Go to bed."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go."  
  
Dialo reluctantly gathered his books and papers and sulked to his bedroom. Draco stood there staring at the page, seeing the face of Hermione Granger in front of his eyes.   
  
' It can't be,' he convinced himself, ' It's just a coincidence. They're obviously two different people.'  
  
But he couldn't fight the facts; Hermione Granger was smart. So was Venus. Hermione was good with children. So was Venus. Hermione had long brown hair. So did Venus. They were so different, yet so much the same. Draco shoved the book back onto the shelves and marched up to his own bedroom as he lay in the dark.  
  
He felt so alone. So betrayed. Yet, so in love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I just had to end it here! How will Hermione react when she finds out that Draco knows? Well review and keep reviewing and see what happens!!! The more reviews I get...the faster I put the chapter up!  
-Baby T 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling, but I do own the story and the minor characters...  
  
A/N: Sorry it took awhile to get this chapter up...but i've been hounded with test and homework for the past few weeks...how you enjoy this chapter!  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione hummed a tune as she happily got ready for school that morning. It was a sunny May morning, and the sky was bright and cheerful, somewhat the way Hermione felt that day. She didn't know why, but she felt like nothing could go wrong that day.  
  
She arrived at school, and gracefully prepared for the day's work. Her first two classes zoomed by, and she was glad to finally be teaching her last class, and was looking forward to seeing Draco as well. She smiled as she opened the door to let in her advanced class, only to see that Draco wasn't there.   
  
"Dialo," she started, "Where's your uncle?"  
  
"He left already," Dialo shrugged and took his seat. Hermione brushed it off and put on a smile as she began teaching. The advanced class had a busy, yet joyful hour and a half stored for them, as they would be working with wands to figure out some simple magic spells. One by one, each student performed each spell with a certain ease. With all the fun they were having, the minutes passed swiftly and before they all knew it, it was time to leave. Hermione opened the door to let everyone out, and noticed that Draco was in his usual spot. She smiled and went out to greet him, only to see that the cold silver eyes that she had known at Hogwarts had returned to his face.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" She asked innocently.   
  
"Dialo, go wait in the car," Draco instructed. Dialo did as he was told, and walked down the stairs to the front. Draco peered out the window and once he made sure that Dialo was in the car, he grabbed Hermione by the arm and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"You tell me, Granger," he sneered. Her heart broke into a million pieces once that name slipped from his lips. She knew what was wrong.  
  
"I-I," she stuttered. There was no turning back now. She hung her head in shame, "I'm sorry."  
  
He just shook his head, his eyes narrowing, making him look more evil than he had ever looked. His tight gripped released after awhile and he turned around to walk away. Hermione's eyes followed his built figure walk away, and still followed him as he got into the car and drove off. Once the black car diappeared down the road, Hermione collapsed into a heap of tears. Everything was going so well until now. There was no denying that this was all her fault, but she knew that now her heart would never mend. Her sobs echoed in the empty hallways, and after nearly half and hour, she composed herself well enough to walk the ten minutes to her apartment. Once there, she dove head first onto her couch and cried into the throw pillows. Crookshanks nuzzled into her neck, comforting her, but nothing worked. Cocoa flew in from being let out and hooted all night long trying to get Hermione's attention. Hermione refused to listen and just felt awful. All that crying made her tired and she fell asleep on the couch, lying on her now wrinkled clothing.  
  
She awoke earlier than usual, her eyes swollen and red from crying. Her hair was tosseled and she felt miserable. Not even the sweet melody of the birds chirping could make her feel better. She sighed, forcing herself to get up and do the simplest of chores. She still had to go to work, although she would rather just lock herself inside forever.   
  
The day went by so slowly, and she was not in the best of moods. All her students noticed it, but didn't utter a word. They quietly did what they were told and left her in peace. This was the case for that whole week. Dialo saw the sorrow in his teacher's face every single day, and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He had no idea what was going on between her and his uncle, but watching the only two people he cared for so upset, he knew that he had to get them back together.   
  
Class ended that Tuesday afternoon, and Hermione just sat at her desk and watched the children leave. Draco no longer waited out in the halls for Dialo, but waited outside in his car, not wanting to ever see her face again. Once Dialo shut the back door, Draco sped off towards their home. The two didn't speak, Draco's eyes set on the road in front. He didn't realize that by the way he was acting, it was affecting his relationship with his own nephew. Once at home, Draco slammed the car door shut and stormed back to the house, leaving Dialo with the butler. Dialo heard his uncle's library door slam shut, then sulked to the kitchen, where a fresh batch of cookies where waiting for him. As he munched quietly, he thought of many ways to make things better.  
  
"Master Dialo, you look down. What ever is the matter?" Ares, their butler asked.  
  
"Uncle Draco," Dialo muttered, grabbing another cookie from the platter. Ares waited patiently for Dialo to finish his cookie and explain more.  
  
"Uncle Draco and my teacher were so happy together, all the sloppy lovely-dovey stuff, and now they look so sad and angry. I don't even know what happened. All Uncle does now is lock himself in his library and doesn't come out except to eat and to take me to school. He doesn't help me with my homework, or take me to Grandmother's place, or even to the wizard world anymore. And school used to be fun. Now Ms. Granger just hands out a ton of sheets and sits at her desk with such a sour face. I'm not the only one who noticed this. Everyone in my class has noticed, and we all give each other these looks, hoping that maybe tomorrow she'll have a smile on her face, only to see her miserable. It's ridiculous!" Dialo was ready to cry. He missed his Uncle and missed the old Ms. Granger. Ares didn't respond, not knowing how to. Dialo sighed and walked to his room, slamming the door.  
  
With the left-over cookies, Ares took them to the library and knocked quietly on the door.  
  
"Go away," came the nasty reply.  
  
"Master Draco, I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some food," Ares tried to lure the man out.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
Ares walked in anyways, tired of the way Draco was acting. Ares was in his late fourties and had much experiance in a matter like this.  
  
"Master Draco, I'm quite sorry that I have intruded, but you might as well know that by acting like a 3 year old child, locking yourself in here, is honestly upseting little Dialo. I have been very worried about Dialo for the past week. He sulks in the kitchen, neglecting his homework and leaves it to the last minute. Now, I do not care what happened between you and Ms. Granger, but for Dialo's sake, pull yourself together, because Dialo is a bright child, and I would hate to see his talents go to waste," Ares calmly stated and before Draco could open his mouth, Ares left the library, closing the door behind him.  
  
Draco sighed loudly. He absolutely hated when other people were right. Dialo needed him more than ever since the death of his mother, and Draco had not been the best of uncle's that past week. Yet, he was still furious with the situation at hand between him and Venus...or rather Hermione. He had so many questions, none which were answered, about everything that had happened between the two. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and everytime that he pictured her, his temper raised, and he would get angry once more. It was a vicious cycle that ate up at his emotions day in and day out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
so what do y'all think? thanx to everyone who's reviewed! yoo kno i juss luv getting reviews! anyways, review more so the next chapter can go up...and go check out my new story "Sweet Misery"...ciao!  
-Baby T 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling, but I do own the story and the minor characters...  
  
A/N: i am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in awhile! with less than a month of school left, i've been so busy! here's the next chapter! it'z a short one, but you'll see why! enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco muttered a curse under his breath and for the first time in a week, walked out of his library and up the stairs to Dialo's room. He knocked quietly on the door.  
  
"Ares, I'm busy," came the cold reply.  
  
"It's not Ares," Draco answered. He heard Dialo's footsteps on the mahongany wood floor and door creaked open ever so slightly.   
  
"What do you want?" Dialo sneered. This was the first time in his life that Draco had heard Dialo use that tone of voice. He usually was a soft-spoken child. Draco now knew what Ares was talking about. He let himself in and sat on the edge of the queen-size bed.   
  
"Dialo," Draco started, "You're a bright child, and I know that because I've seen the way your mother raised you. There are things in life that are so complicated that they can't be explained. And I'm telling you this because I don't want you to worry about what's going on other than your studies in school. You'll be heading to Hogwarts soon, and from what Ares tells me, you've been forgeting about your homework."  
  
"What's the point anymore?" Dialo's eyes narrowed, "School isn't fun anymore. All we do is papers and papers of questions and essays. Our teacher just sits at her desk, like a statue, doing nothing. It used to be fun. Then you came along."  
  
His words were sharp and cut a gash in Draco's heart.  
  
"Don't blame this on me boy!" Draco barked. Dialo backed off, suddenly scared, knowing what his uncle was capable of doing. Draco closed his eyes, wishing he could take that back. The fearful look on Dialo's face upset Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry Dialo," Draco whispered, his soft eyes returning. He walked over to where Dialo stood and embraced him a in tight hug. He could feel wet tears soak his t-shirt as the little boy's arms wrapped around him.  
  
"I'm sorry Uncle. I never ment to say any of that," Dialo sobbed.  
  
"It's okay Dialo. You're right. It's all my fault." After making a promise to continue working hard in school, the two headed down to the kitchen for a snack. They continued to talk, catching up on the past week, but excluded the issue between Draco and Dialo's teacher. After a nice chat, Draco grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out the door.  
  
"Watch over Dialo, Ares. I'll be back soon," was the last thing he said as he jumped into his car.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dialo shouted, running to the car window. Draco rolled down the window and looked into Dialo's eyes. They were a jade colour, that reminded him so much of his younger sister. He missed watching Proserpina (A/N: That's the name of Draco's younger sister...Dialo's mother) run down the stairs on a Saturday morning just to watch the wizard cartoons, and how she always come home on holidays with a gorgeous smile on her face. Now she was gone.   
  
"I'm going to fix what I started," came Draco's reply, backing out of the driveway, seeing the smile on Dialo's face. Draco drove for the next half an hour in silence, wondering what to say, and what to do. He was still furious with Hermione, but wanted to find out the truth. For Dialo's sake and for his sake. Finally he reached her building. He parked the car and walked to the lobby where a man was stationed at the front desk.  
  
"Goodevening sir," the man greeted with a smile. Draco nodded in reply.  
  
"I'm here to see a Ms. Hermione Granger. Will you please tell me her apartment number?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but it's against policy to give out information about our tenants," the man stated apologetically. Draco mumbled a quiet spell, that released Hermione's information from the man's mouth. Draco walked to the elevator and pressed the 9th button. Once on her floor, he pounded on her door, turning his back to the peep hole.  
  
"Coming!" Hermione called from inside. She didn't sound the same to Draco. Her once happy tone had died off. She opened the door, holding a bathrobe around her. He spun around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
cliffhanger! i kno! i'm sorry if yoo ppl have clffihangers!! plz review, and the more reviews i get, the faster you'll find out what happens!  
  
-Baby T 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling, but I do own the story and the minor characters...  
  
A/N: Ok ok...i'm sooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in awhile...but the past month has been really crazy with final projects and studying and of course final exmas...but I'm now done!!! Yesssss! And I know I was pretty evil leaving you guys with a cliffhanger for almost a month! *evil grin* but I'm back now...and I know you guys want to get right to the point...so no personal thank you's this time around...but I DO want to say a huge THANK YOU to everyone that did reveiw! I know I don't need to say this, but you guys are truely the BEST reviewers in the world! Enjoy the next chapter! (Sorry if it's a bit short!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"D-Draco," she stuttered, her hand covering her mouth. She looked different to him. Her hair was loosely tied back, and she had dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"W-What are you d-doing here?" She asked. His eyes were still cold, and Hermione began to get goosebumps on her arms. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled.  
  
"Can I come in?" His voice was like isicles. She opened the door and led him in. He was in shock at how big the place looked, but didn't compliment it.  
  
"Have a seat," Hermione was still surprised at the visit and showed him to the living room. He sat quietly on the couch as she took a seat across from him.   
  
"Do you want something to drink?" She asked, suddenly jumping up.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
She obeyed the order, not knowing why. He brought himself to look up at her. His penetrating glare made her shift in her seat.  
  
"I want answers Hermione. Not long ones. Short and to the point. Got it? I don't have time for any of your mudblood non-sense." Draco watched her cringe at the old nickname. She closed her eyes slowly, and took in a deep breath.   
  
"I was afraid." Draco's confused look made her go on, "With you coming here of all places, I didn't know how to react. I didn't know what to say. What to do. I didn't know how you would react when I told you that it was me. I wanted to teach Dialo, he was so smart. He reminded me of myself. I thought that if you found out that it was me, you would take Dialo out of my class-"  
  
"Stop," Draco inturrupted, "So this is only because of Dialo?"  
  
Hermione blushed.   
  
"Answer me," Draco was getting impatient.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well that day we meet, you said that Dialo liked it better at a school, rather than being taught at home, because of the fact that he was with children his own age, and because-" she didn't want to say anymore.  
  
"Because?" Draco looked at her. She escaped his stare and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Because you said that he was with wizards his own age and had a beautiful teacher. Then the next day you asked me to dinner. What was I supposed to say?"   
  
"So you lied to me for two weeks, and yet you never bothered to think about telling me the truth?" Draco's voiced raised.  
  
"I did!" Hermione protested, " After the first night, I wanted to tell you so bad, but it's just that-"  
  
"It's just that what Granger?" Draco pushed.  
  
"It's just that things were going so well, and I didn't want anything to get ruined."  
  
"So by you lying to me was a better way?!" Draco yelled.  
  
"I hated living in a lie Draco! Believe me I hated it! Each day I wanted to tell you, but with each kiss I-" Hermione paused yet again.  
  
"Spit it out mudblood!" Draco shouted.  
  
"I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU, OKAY DRACO!!!" She screamed and got up, running to the bathroom and slamming the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
*gasp* did Hermione just say what I thought she just said?! OH MY GOSH! What will happen next?!?! Well there's only one way to find out!!! REVIEW!!! Like I always say...the faster you review, the more reivews I get, AND the faster I put up the next chapter!!! Until then...ciao!  
  
-Baby T 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling, but I do own the story and the minor characters...  
  
A/N: ok herez the next chapter...and the personal thank yooz i promised! omg...i feel sooooooooo stupid rite now!!! i'm soooooooo sorry for putting this chapter up with the wrong story!!! *sobs* i feel like an idiot!!! well here's the rite story!!!  
  
draco&herm4ever:okok i wrote more!!! enjoy!!!  
  
MyOwnAntagonist: ok...enjoy this chapter and thanz for the update!  
  
leonsalanna:hehe...i agree...but think...itz been 6 yearz since they were @ hogwarts...mayb hermione changed a lot!!  
  
some1: what a great review! thanx so much for staying up late to read my fic! i feel so special!!  
  
Erilyn Rose: heres more! and you hafta update your own story! i've been waiting for awhile now!!! e-mail me when you update!  
  
StEvesTimeForLove: well i've written, so enjoy!  
  
annon: sorry for the short chapter!!! i hope you like this one!  
  
sweety: thanx for reading thie fic...and reviewing!! reviews mean a lot to me!  
  
SeraphAngel:and hopefully you'll like this chapter! thanx for the review!!  
  
Jenna-Chan:thanx for the review...and yes i did get the HP5 book...and i LOVE it!!!  
  
CrazySwimmer27:yea...never really pictuered draco wit a sis...but whatever...shez not really that imp!!  
  
Avestia:hmmm i wonder what draco will do too!  
  
Melissa:wow! all the chapterz in a half an hour! i'm lucky you stumbled on my fic! enjoy this chapter!  
  
E.stell:thanx for calling this a great story!  
  
nikkifaro:i kno i'm evil!! haha! ok here'z another chapter!  
  
Katina Wellson: okok! i've updated! thanx for your review!!!  
  
IceLily: ok gurl...i promised that i'd update so thiz chapter'z for yoo! enjoy!  
  
Priah:thax for doing your part in reviewing! now herez my part!  
  
SiamesePG007: thanx for saying that i got skills! lol!  
  
Winter Fae:yea draco can b mean...but hmmm...letz see what he does next!  
  
BellethePhilosopher'sCookie: omg your computer crashed!!! ok ok! herez a chapter...*pats sobbing reviewer*  
  
az: herez the update you wanted!  
  
babyblu: wow! my transition was smooth! thanx so much for reading my fic!  
  
Scuba:well herez what happens next, thanx for your review!  
  
trish87: ok! well i wrote wrote wrote! and i did promise if y'all reviewed you'd get a chapter! so here it iz! enjoy!  
  
akaikatana13: wow! you're the first person who likes the cliffhangers!!!  
  
Demona169: leaving off at the "best parts" iz what i do best! thanx for your support!  
  
Befuzzled: thanx for your review!!!  
  
Carmen: ok herez more more more!  
  
charlie: awwww! how sweet! thanx so much for thinking i could do a better job than jk rowling! but shez the master!  
  
Hannah Grey: i agree...draco iz such a hottie *sigh*  
  
ok guyz! enjoy this chapter!!! luv y'all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco's eyes went wide. He wasn't expecting that at all. His shoulders relaxed, and realized that he had pushed her too far. He sighed and stood up walking slowly to the bathroom door.  
  
"Hermione," he knocked softly. The name caught him by surprise. It was the first time in his life that he had called her by her first name, and it just came out so easily. He heard her crying inside. He tried to open the door but it was locked. Using a spell, Draco pushed the door open and saw Hermione sitting in the corner of the large bathroom. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her fragile body. He heard her draw in a sharp breath, scared to turn around. He knelt down and spun her around wanting to see her face.  
  
"Hermione," he said once again, "You could have told me."  
  
His voice was soft and sweet, and she just had to look up at him.   
  
"No I couldn't," she sobbed, "You would've hated me and insulted me like you did back at Hogwarts."  
  
She was right, and he knew it.   
  
"You're right. I would've done that, but that was before I spent time with you," it was so hard for him to say it. Malfoy's never expessed their feelings. It was a rule in the Malfoy family, a rule he was now breaking. Tears continued to run down her face. Draco softly wiped them away and tilted her chin up. Her eyes darted in the other direction, not wanting to look him in the eye.  
  
"Hermione, look at me," he spoke. She looked and he went on, "Those two weeks were the best two weeks I've had in years. When I found out that you had lied to me I was hurt. I felt betrayed. I thought to myself, ' how could she do that?' I never stopped to think of the reason."  
  
Every rule in the Malfoy family was being broken, and Draco wasn't about to stop there. He knew that his father would be turning in his grave, but he knew this had to be done.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco. I never meant to-" Hermione started to say, but was stopped as Draco shushed her and leaned in to kiss her. They shared a kiss that was enough to last a lifetime.  
  
"I love you Hermione Granger," Draco murmured as he pulled away. He pushed back a few strands of hair from her face, and watched her expression soften.  
  
"Draco, I-I can't do this," she said, new tears forming. She stood up, still holding Draco's hands.  
  
"What do you mean?" He was lost and confused by her reaction.  
  
"Everything between us is a lie. You don't love me, you love Venus. I can't continue to live a lie," she whispered.  
  
"Then don't."  
  
It was plain and simple, and she knew he was right. He brought her in once more, and kissed her, only for a second. She couldn't leave him now. The damage was already done. Even after the kiss, he held her close, not wanting to let her go. He kept his arms tight around her hips, and her arms dangled around his shoulders. He read the look in her chocolate brown eyes, and it was a look he wanted to see. They stood there for what seemed like more that just minutes. He glanced at his watch, then said.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Where?" She asked, her eyes wondering what to expect next. His mouth twitched into a sneaky smile.   
  
"Don't ask questions," he grinned. She looked at him suspiciously, but trusted him. She told him to hold on and ran up to her room, quickly putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She fixed herself up more and when she went back down, she looked more presentable. Draco held out his hand and she took it, following him down to his car. They drove in silence, until Draco parked in a large parking spot.  
  
"Where are we?" Hermione asked breathlessly. The view was specatular. The house was enormous and the yard was just as fascinating.  
  
"Welcome to my home," he said, as he opened her door and helped her out. He opened the door, and let her in. The sounds of stampeding feet soon stoped as Dialo reached the bottom of the winding staircase.  
  
"Uncle Draco! You're home!" He greeted excitingly, then turned to see Hermione.  
  
"Ms. Granger!" He was both shocked and surprised, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Dialo!" Draco scolded, "Where are your manners?!" Dialo apologized and took Hermione coat and hung it in the closet. The couple followed Dialo to the dining room, where dinner was nearly finished.  
  
"Ares, we have one more tonight," Draco announced. Ares poked his head out from the kitchen to see Hermione standing beside Draco.  
  
"Ah, now would this be the Ms. Granger that has caused quite the storm here?" He smiled, offering his hand. Hermione blushed and shook it.  
  
"This is Ares, out butler and cook," Draco introduced. Dialo added an extra place for Hermione, and the three sat down, waiting for the food. Ares arrived moments later, with dinner and after serving everybody, he, too joined the meal. The conversation was casual and was mostly about Dialo and his school work. As dinner finished, Dialo helped Ares clear the table, while Draco led Hermione to his library. Inside, she noticed the many pictures of his family on the walls. She recognized four people in one picture, being Draco's father, mother, Dialo and of course Draco. In another picture, there was Dialo, Draco and a pretty woman standing next to Draco.  
  
"Is this your sister?" Hermione whispered. Draco turned and looked to where Hermione was pointing.   
  
"Yes." Hermione saw the sadness in his eyes, and could instantly tell that he had a special bond with her.  
  
"She's very beautiful," Hermione complimented. Draco walked to the picture and traced his fingers over his sister's body, tears nearly forming in his own eyes. Hermione saw this and slipped her hands around his waist, placing her head on his shoulders. He looked at her and smiled, putting an arm around her.  
  
"You know," Hermione started to say, "She would be very proud of the way that you raised Dialo."  
  
"You think?" He looked at her. Hermione nodded. She was lost in another world as she looked into those silver eyes, finding it hard to believe they belonged to the one person she hated the most. She took in a deep breath before speaking.  
  
"Draco, I'm so sorry for everything-" she started out, but was hushed by Draco.  
  
"What's done is done Hermione, that was the past," he whispered, tracing her lips with his fingers. She didn't know what was going on, afraid and confused that he was taking this in so easily. This wasn't the Draco she knew for seven years, the Draco back at her place that same day was the Draco she knew; the yelling, the name-calling and screaming. It was too much for her as she stood bewildered in the large library, her head resting on his chest. Draco bent down and kissed her head lightly, leading her back to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll take you home," he offered, after she said she needed to go back. Hermione said goodnight to Ares and Diablo and sat quietly inside Draco's car. Back at her apartment, Draco walked her up to her door, never wanting to leave her side. She took out her keys and looked back at him.  
  
"Thank you Draco for giving me a second chance," she whispered.  
  
"Another world, another chance," he murmured into her eye, caressing her softly before turning his back and leaving into the night.  
  
~~~THE END!!!  
  
Well! thatz all!!! hope y'all lyked it! and if i get enough reviews...i'll consider a sequel or something! well thatz all for now! ciao!  
  
-Baby T 


End file.
